buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Konstantin
Name: ' Konstantin Romanovich Markoff '''Nicknames: ' Kostya, Kos 'D.O.B: ' August 5, 1999 'Race: '(Enhanced) Human 'Occupation: '''College Student, Barista, Hitman(?) '''Affliation: ' Solntsevskaya Bratva, formerly Lokrovitel(?) '''Hobbies: '''School, Socializing, Drinking, Running, Experiencing new things, Plotting(???) '''In Relationship With: Rebekah Ellis (Excerpt from Konstantin's history.) There is not much that proves anything interesting or abnormal about Konstantin(often shortened to Kostya). It appears that he was born as the older child in St. Petersburg to an aerospace engineer and stay at home mother. For the first twenty-two years of his life, he lived with his parents, doing well in school and doing various odd part time jobs for experience and extra money. Kostya has completed the full eleven years of secondary education. After taking two years off from school, he studied for two years at the Saint Petersburg State University, apparently working on a physics degree. He is a well-mannered, exceptional student with a very good grasp of the English language. As such, he has recently transferred to UC Sunnydale to finish his education there. The current schedule indicates he is planning to earn a B.S in physics, with a minor in astronomy. A cursory look into Kostya’s brother, Ilya, would indicate that he is only one year younger and received average grades. He had run off roughly six months ago to make his fortune elsewhere. Records indicate that he is alive, but does not wish to be found. ______________________________________________________________________ Someone with ties to intelligence agencies or a particularly exceptional hacker may eventually figure out that the Kostya persona is a fake one, with all the records being falsified. Aleksandr(often shortened to Sasha) Yakovovich Kovalski, was born May 22, 1999 in Moscow. He has a brother, a year younger than himself, named Ilya. Their mother died, quite strangely, while giving birth to the younger brother and the two were raised by their father, Yakov, a scientist trying to figure out the anomalies in Ilya’s birth. Ilya was manifesting abilities beyond those of normal humans; exceptional speed and the ability to send electric currents through materials. It is suspected that he accidentally killed his mother during the traumatic experience of childbirth. Yakov Ivanovich Kovalski was a fairly caring father and, though he was studying his two sons for their supposed oddities, was careful in not being abusive. However, when Sasha just turned twelve, the Lokrovitel abducted the two children for their own purposes. Lokrovitel is a Russian equivalent of the Initiative, attempting to create an army to battle both supernatural and mundane threats to the Russian interests. In the abduction, Yakov was killed, and Ilya was immediately experimented on. Sasha was kept as a sort of control subject. It didn’t take too long for Lokrovitel to give Sasha his brother’s powers, ending up with two young boys with enhanced speed, reflexes and the ability to electrocute things on contact. With a strict, brutal training regiment, the pair was molded into super assassins/spies. They were sent on missions of questionable morals under the threat of death should they not succeed. The full dossier would indicate that the pair assassinated many politicians, criminal overlords, and demons(including vampires) over the past eight years. Ilya seemed to uncover something particularly dangerous about the organization and when moved to meet his older brother, Sasha, to discuss this information, Lokrovitel had sent a hit team to take out their two now former assassins. In the chaos, Ilya seemed to be abducted or killed, and Sasha managed to kill the entire team after them. However, he was injected with an experimental drug designed to inhibit his abilities. It was supposed to be used as a way to soften the pair, but the team was still surprised by Sasha’s resourcefulness. Sasha was forced on the run to keep himself alive and to find any evidence that his brother may still be alive. Being relatively resourceful and somewhat knowledgeable of the underground, he ended up striking a deal with the Solntsevskaya Bratva, a particularly brutal Russian crime syndicate. In exchange for intel, resources and money that could keep him alive and potential information on the fate of his brother, Ilya, he will do their wet jobs within Sunnydale. Note: The Kostya persona pretends to be essentially a normal man, even if he’s much more than that. At full strength, he is a supernaturally enhanced human with full combat training. He is supernaturally quick, exceptionally strong and tough, and can manipulate electricity. Category:Characters